The Silent Spy
Nancy Drew and The Silent Spy The Silent Spy is the 29th installment in the Nancy Drew Series, released in October 2013. *Key Features of the game include: **'Solve the Most Personal Nancy Drew Mystery Adventure Ever!' Learn about Nancy's mother and what really transpired during her final days **'Tinker with Cutting-Edge Spy Gadgetry!' Expose dead drops and black operations by gathering intelligence and new leads **'Experience Nancy's Childhood Memories!' Trigger vivid memories of Kate Drew as you discover critical information **'Match Wits with New Twists!' Characters change their motives as your investigation unfolds **'Immerse yourself in Traditional Scottish Heritage!' Investigate a remote traini ng arena dedicated to the culture of the Highland Games **'Spy at Different Difficulty Levels!' Play at Amateur or Master Sleuth level and erase Plot Plot Nearly a decade ago, Agent Kate Drew (Nancy's mother) left home to neutralize a biochemical weapon in Scotland. While the assignment was a success, Kate died in a car accident, or so we were told. Now the echoes of a similar plot reverberate and it's now up to you (as Nancy Drew) to thwart the sleeper cell and uncover the truth about Kate's tragic demise. Nancy Drew, Our agency has been monitoring your progress for some time now, and we are quite impressed with your accomplishments. I'll get to the point : Certain events have forced our organization to reopen a case that has gone unsolved for the last eight years. Although impressive, your field work experience is only part of the reason we're requesting your help. Simply put, Ms. Drew, we're asking for your help not because of what you can do but because of who you are. Eight years ago, Kate Drew died in a single automobile crash in the outskirts of Glasgow. This official version of your mother's death is, as you may have suspected, not the entire story. Her death was not an accident. We have strong evidence that Kate was killed by the very group she was investigating. We need your help. We've included a plane ticket and have a room ready for you at Glaucus Lodge. You will be briefed upon arrival. There is no time to spare - the future of Glasgow may rest in your hands. Office of International Affairs MI5 Epilogue Dear Mom, My trip to Scotland was eventful, to say the least. I'm not entirely sure I should have come, but in some ways things worked out better than expected. The Colony Operation has been stopped again. Zoe told me that all information related to the Colony Formula has been destroyed for good. Ewan is gone. He was taken into custody, and I can honestly say I have no more information. It seems like he was just a guy who felt small, who was tricked into doing the bidding of strangers who made him feel important. He never had the tools he needed. That's why he had to lure me in. I'll give him this, he knew how to get my attention. Revenant is still out there, but for now they're on the run. I don't think that's my fight, anyway. At least not for a while. I think Zoe will be able to manage without me. Speaking of, last I heard Zoe was working with Alec to track down his sister. With those two working together it's only a matter of time, before she's brought home safely. It seems that's just the next step in Zoe's mission to expose and bring down Revenant. She has a huge task in front of her, but from what I've seen of Zoe's work, Revenant's got plenty to worry about. Alec's brush with Revenant has pushed him to set aside his work as a skiptracer. In the course of tracking down his sister, he made some connections with Cathedral...and not surprisingly, the rest of that is classified. Moira seemed happy to see me, and to her credit, I really believe she wants to make up for her betrayal of your trust. It's strange, I expected to be angry with Moira, but I'm not. I know her motivations were good, even though her actions weren't. And I see how much she misses you. I think I should keep in touch with her. I think that's what you would do. And I guess the last part of the trip is you. I found the letter you wrote all those years ago. I don't know what else to say. I think I was so desperate to solve the mystery of your accident...that I forgot I already know what mattered. I knew who you were. I've known that my whole life. I see you when I look in the mirror. And at Dad, and at everything you loved. And I hear your song, whenever the world is quiet enough. I'm headed home to see Dad and everyone else. I'll write you again. And I will find the rest of those letters, even if it takes a lifetime! Love, Nancy Case File Ms. Drew I must welcome you to Scotland with very unfortunate news. You have been led here under false pretenses. You are not here as a guest of Cathedral. You were not asked here to investigate the death of your mother by MI5. You have been lied to. Kate Drew, your mother, was a Cathedral operative. Eight years ago, a small cell associated with a terrorist organization known as Revenant attempted to attack Glasgow. Kate was instrumental in stopping the attack, now known as the Colony Operation. We believe the organization your mother took off-line has returned to full strength and is now planning to mount the attack once more. We believe you have been brought her by Revenant for reasons we do not yet fully understand. If this is overwhelming, do not worry. We will give you access to information as needed. We are in the process of briefing your contact on the situation; he will bring you in soon. Your first priority is to locate and make contact with a local reporter named Moira Chisholm. She was considered a person of interest in the first attempted attack on Scotland, but was never directly connected. She has since refused to cooperate with this organization. We will be keeping a close watch on you at all times, but this does not mean that you will be protected. Please note the difference. Move forward cautiously and trust no one. Anyone who approaches you should be considered a suspect. Attached you will find a basic brief to get you somewhat caught up on what you need to know. BRIEF: Cathedral: An organization dedicated to the safety of Glasgow and surrounding areas. This organization acts as an intelligence outpost, and reports to MI5. It is equivalent to what would be a local branch of the FBI in the U.S. Colony Operation: The attempted non-lethal biological attack on Glasgow that was thwarted by Cathedral operatives eight years ago. The party responsible for the attack was never confirmed, though it is believed Revenant was involved. Current intelligence points to signs that the operation may be restarting. Colony Formula: The Colony attack required a very specific and difficult to produce biological element. It is believed, but not verified that Kate Drew found a way to destroy all records of the formula and placed the individual responsible for creating into hiding. Revenant: Very little is known about the group. Revenant is believed to be behind a number of terrorist events around the globe over the course of the last few decades. Paradoxically, this same group has been linked to as many counter-terrorist activities during that same period. The aim of this organization is not yet known. Website Official Her Interactive Website: *http://www.herinteractive.com/Mystery_Games/Nancy_Drew/The_Silent_Spy/pc Category:Epilouge Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters